


Eclectic

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a detective going to do with a pouty SEAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclectic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_Million_words community Word of the day Challenge

Six days.

Six long days Steve had been trapped in his bedroom. Danny had been nothing if not bossy. He was an endearing and attentive but painfully strict nurse who took his instructions seriously. He hadn’t even been allowed out of bed to bathe. Danny had conducted very, prim and very proper, bed baths morning and evening. Even when Steve’s body had refused to behave itself, Danny never stepped outside of his caregiver bounds. He was serious about the duties he was performing. Steve should have known that from the way his paperwork was letter perfect.

He couldn’t complain all that much, really, it’s just that he was so very bored. Even with Danny supplying him with books, magazines, which yes it had been good to have time to catch up on his Guns and Ammo subscription. And he had managed to fill the entire crossword in the last three Woman’s Day issues, but enough was enough. There was nothing on television, he’d finished the latest Stephen King and the new G & A wasn’t due out for a week.

Sliding across the bed, he pressed his feet to the floor, letting his toes curl in the scratchy texture of the rug, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Standing slowly he walked into the bathroom, and took care of necessities. Washing his hands he turned to walk back into the bedroom and came face to face with Danny.

“What have you been told, Steven?”

“Not to leave the bed without you.” Steve answered by rote. It wasn’t as if this was the first time they had shared this particular conversation.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Steve sighed, he was really not in the mood for this. “Because I’m not ringing a fucking bell for you. Because you’re not my slave. Because I’m a fully grown adult and I can at least take a piss on my own. Alright?”

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Big Boy, Daniel. Been doing this for a long, long time. Bullet wound has never killed me before.” Steve pouted.

Danny stepped forward and pressed a hand flat against Steve’s chest, his thumb brushing against the edge of the dressing.

“You’ve never had me when you’ve been injured before either.” Danny leaned up to press a gentle kiss against Steve’s lips.

“You weren’t like this when I broke my arm.” Steve tried to pull Danny in with his good arm, only to have him duck out of his reach. “Or when I came home from Japan.”

“Were we lovers then?” Danny lifted an eyebrow in question.

“We’re not lovers now.” Steve stepped past Danny and shuffled back to his bed, flopping into it dejectedly.

“So, since we’ve not actually physically done the deed we’re not lovers?” Danny asked his voice ominously quiet.

“That’s not what I meant and you damned well know it.” Steve threw his good arm over his eyes clearly concluding the conversation.

“Look at me Steven.” Danny sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing the ink on Steve’s bicep.

“What?” Steve dropped his arm and looked into Danny’s face.

“I care, Steve. For the record, it's not just about the sex for me, and if it is for you you're not the man I thought you were. I’m sticking to the rules because I love you and I want you well, not only for work but for when we....you know.”

“I know that, D. And I’m grateful but I haven’t been out of this room for more than a week. Much more and I’m going to start climbing the walls.”

“It’s not for much longer.” 

“And then what’s with you, you won’t touch me, you don’t kiss me.”

“Are you pouting?” Danny smiled.

“No.” Steve spat. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m bored and frustrated and just want to get out of this room.”

“Oh My God. Grace doesn’t even pull this shit.” Danny grinned as he stood and walked over to Steve’s closet.

Danny rifled through the drawers, clearly looking for something

“What are you looking for? I could tell you if you told me?”

Danny stood and threw a pair of board shorts on the bed beside Steve.

“You have the most eclectic taste in shorts I have ever seen in my life.” Danny challenged him. “Put those on and if you’re a very good boy I’ll let you sit out on your beach for a while.”

Steve’s face split into a wide happy grin as he pulled the shorts towards him. 

Danny leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s, lifting his hand he cupped the back of Steve’s head and deepened the kiss, only ending it when they both needed oxygen.

“You know I love you right?”

“Not a doubt in my mind.”


End file.
